Never say goodbye
by lucy2350
Summary: Él era el mejor que había existido. Ella era la bisnieta de Wendy. Después de conocerse, van al País de Nunca Jamás, donde hay aventura, un secreto de familia y un nuevo pirata encantador. Traducción "Never say goodbye" de Leigh A. Sumpter. ¡He regresado!
1. Regreso a Londres

**Capitulo 1**

**Bueno, aquí está una traducción de la excelente historia de Leigh A. Sumpter, "Never say goodbye". Es una historia Peter Pan/OC, y a mí me encantó, le pedí permiso a la autora y aquí tienen esto, que espero les guste.**

_Imagina un lugar en el que los deseos más profundos de tu corazón se vuelven realidad, y las aventuras son algo que experimentas a diario. Este es un lugar más allá del ojo de la mente, en el que la vida se vive sin preocupaciones, con el corazón contento. Tiene un paisaje hermoso, con el cielo más azul y los árboles más altos que te puedas imaginar. Ahí reside una tribu de niños, que cazan y exploran la tierra cercana. Y liderando esta tribu, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, se encuentra el más valiente de todos los chicos. Se llama…_

"¡Jenna! ¡Más te vale que estés dormida!" grito una voz materna, resonando en el pasillo.

Jenna Parker observo el párrafo que había escrito, y suspiró. Sabía que era basura, peor que todo lo que había escrito en mucho tiempo. Insatisfecha, arrugo la hoja de papel del cuaderno, hasta convertirla en una bola, y la aventó hacia el bote de basura. Finalmente, apagó la lámpara, y se quedó acostada en su cama, viendo el techo.

Ella era una escritora de corazón, y había querido narrar uno de sus sueños más recientes, pero no se imaginaba como empezar. El sueño había sido recurrente las últimas dos semanas, desde que llegó a Londres con sus padres. Aunque vivían en Florida la mayor parte del año, siempre se iban a quedar con la abuela de Jenna en la casa en la que había crecido.

La casa era vieja; la bisabuela de Jenna, Wendy Darling-Montague, había vivido ahí con sus padres y hermanos, pero la había heredado al convertirse en adulta. Crió a su hija Jane en esa casa, y Jane crió a su hija Elizabeth ahí. Sin embargo, Elizabeth, había decidido ir a la Universidad en América, donde conoció a Daniel Parker y se casó con él, un estudiante de medicina que vivía cerca de ella. Se quedaron en Estados Unidos, y dieron a luz a sus tres hijos: Kayla, Evan y Jenna.

Kayla tenía veintidós años, y estaba estudiando Derecho en Harvard. Mientras que Evan, de veinte, estaba de interno en John Hopkins, esperando convertirse en cirujano.

Pero la joven Jenna, soñadora de catorce años, aspiraba a convertirse en novelista, para compartir sus historias con el mundo. A través de sus años escolares, sus maestros de español le habían recordado constantemente "Tienes un talento raro, Jenna, ¡y necesitas mostrarlo!" Incluso había entrado en los raros concursos que se hacían de escritura en el país, pero Jenna quería publicar un libro de verdad. Desafortunadamente para ella, jamás podía terminar las historias que empezaba. Por eso, esta noche de verano, Jenna estaba intentando recordar su sueño lo más vívidamente posible.

Mientras tanto, en una tierra muy lejana, un chico estaba sentado en una rama de árbol, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una pequeña luz brillante que se había acercado a él. Estaba cubierto completamente de hojas exóticas, que le quedaban bien. El cabello del muchacho, revuelto y despeinado, era dorado-café, y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Con una mirada, cualquiera podía ver que era travieso, tanto si habían oído las historias como si no.

En este momento, podías oírlo susurrándole a la luz brillante que estaba en la palma de su mano. "¿Dónde has estado, Tink?" le susurró, intentando mantener su voz lo más bajo posible. "Todos los Niños Perdidos te querían ver esta noche antes de dormir."

La pequeña luz brillante, de hecho, rodeaba a una chica pequeña, miniatura. Su belleza era impecable; se veía como una pequeña muñeca, excepto por las tenues alas que tenía en la espalda. Pero está chica en particular (hada, siendo exactos), no era una muñeca, lo que se hizo obvio cuando pio una respuesta incoherente al chico que la sostenía.

"¿Qué quieres decir, como que está de regreso?" El chico estaba confundido. "Ella se fue desde hace mucho, Tinkerbell, ¿lo recuerdas?" El hada pió otra respuesta. Las facciones perfectas de Tinkerbell se torcieron llenas de envidia y disgusto.

"¿Quieres decir, _Wendy_?" pregunto el chico confundido. "Pero, Tink, ella se fue de la guardería hace mucho, y ese es el único cuarto de arriba que tiene ventana. ¿Cómo puedes decir que la acabas de ver?" El chico sabía que Tinkerbell detestaba a Wendy Darling, pero no creía que mintiera acerca de donde estaba la chica. "Bien, Tink. Me gustaría revisar eso. Vamos, vamos."

El larguirucho y alto chico, saltó del árbol directamente, pero a pesar de las leyes de gravedad, no cayó en picado al suelo. En cambio, se quedó flotando en el aire, y siguió volando. El hada, Tinkerbell, pasó volando a un lado de él, guiándolo en su camino a Londres, Inglaterra, en donde se ubicaba la alta casa de los Darling.

Tinkerbell señaló la ventana de la guardería, y cruzó los brazos como diciéndole: 'Te lo dije'. El chico se asomó y vio a una chica de aproximadamente su edad, durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama individual.

_Claro que es Wendy, _se dio cuenta el chico, con ganas de entrar en la habitación. Quería levantarla y hablar con ella, rogarle que regresara a la Tierra de Nunca Jamás. Pero, el chico la observó dormir tan tranquila y pacíficamente, que se preguntó con que estaría soñando.

_¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Se pregunto a si mismo, desanimado. Sabía que ella jamás regresaría con él, ya que había decidido desde hace mucho crecer.

"¡Tink!" gruño el por lo bajo, viendo a la diminuta hada volar por la ventana parcialmente abierta. "¡No íbamos a entrar!"

Sin embargo, el hada ya estaba flotando por encima de la chica, lista para jalarle e cabello. Pero, justo cuando se acerco más, los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

"¡Tinkerbell!" grito el chico, con el volumen más bajo que pudo. "¡Rápido, escóndete!" se agachó justo por debajo de la ventana, mientras Tinkerbell volaba rápidamente hacia un armario ligeramente abierto, escondiéndose en el interior de una blusa blanca.

La chica bostezó somnolienta, mirando fijamente en armario. La puerta abierta la molestaba, así que se levanto medio dormida para cerrarla. Satisfecha, se acostó de nuevo y se volvió a dormir.

El chico suspiró aliviado, apareciendo de nuevo en la ventana. Pero ahora, no podía ver a Tinkerbell. Sus ojos escanearon el cuarto varias veces, antes de que se diera por vencido y decidiera que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Buscaría a Tink de nuevo mañana.

Jenna se levantó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose más relajada y descansada que de costumbre. No se había ido a dormir más temprano, ni había escuchado música relajante, ni había usado almohadas más acolchonadas. La única cosa que podía recordar de la noche pasada era que había soñado con un chico que volaba, justo por afuera de su ventana.


	2. Exactamente igual a Wendy

**Les dejo el capítulo 2, espero que lo lean, y que dejen reviews.**

**Repito: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Leigh A. Sumpter, yo solo estoy traduciendo esto. **

**Capítulo 2**

Jenna se puso una camiseta rosa y pantalones de mezclilla, mientras cojeaba hacia el espejo con marco dorado en la pared de la guardería. Se peinó su oscuro y largo cabello, y se puso una ligera sombra de ojos. A Jenna le gustaba ponerse maquillaje, pero sólo en pequeñas cantidades; su cara estaba libre de granos, y odiaba que otras chicas de su edad se escondieran tras bases y máscara.

Volteó a ver el reloj. Eran las 9:15, y si tenía suerte, su familia apenas se estaba sentando para desayunar. Jenna salió corriendo de su recámara temporal, y al llegar a la gran escalera, se deslizo atrevidamente por el barandal largo y elegante. Cuando llegó al final, al pasillo, se fue con más lentitud; en esas paredes estaban las pinturas de su familia, y a Jenna siempre le gustaba tomarse el tiempo para ver cada una.

El primer retrato mostraba a los tatarabuelos de Jenna en el día de su boda, George Darling sostenía la mano de su esposa firmemente. _Se ven tan enamorados, _observó Jenna, mientras caminaba hasta la siguiente pintura. En esta, se mostraba a los tíos bisabuelos de Jenna, John y Michael, junto con su hermana mayor, Wendy. Michael era muy pequeño y abrazaba con fuerza su osito de peluche, mientras John usaba su famoso sombrero negro y sus lentes. Wendy estaba en medio de los dos chicos, con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

La siguiente pintura, era probablemente la favorita de Jenna, en la que su bisabuela, Wendy, estaba sentada en una silla de madera, sola, mirando a la distancia. Debió de haber tenido la edad de Jenna en esa pintura, y, muchos de sus familiares mayores le decían a Jenna que se parecía mucho a ella, a excepción del cabello. Tenían las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos marrones, e incluso los mismos labios gruesos. La abuela Jane a menudo bromeaba diciendo que Jenna era una reencarnación de Wendy; después de todo, Wendy había muerto un mes antes del nacimiento de Jenna.

En la siguiente pintura, Wendy tenía 30 años, y estaba acompañada de su esposo de seis años, Robert Montague, con su mano posada sobre el hombro de su única hija, Jane. Jane tenía 5 años, y no se parecía en nada a su madre, aparentemente, había heredado la genética Montague. La siguiente pintura también mostraba a Wendy, Robert y Jane, pero mayores- de hecho, Jane era una adulta. Estaba parada a un lado de su esposo, Thomas Carter, y su hija adolescente, Elizabeth Mae Carter.

_Esa es mamá_, pensó Jenna para sí misma, sonriendo. _Y ahí está, con Papá._ Vio la siguiente pintura de su padre, Daniel Parker, tomado de la mano con su mamá. Debían haber tenido un poco más de 20 años cuando hicieron la pintura.

Solo había una pintura más en la colección, y era la más reciente de todas, aunque Jenna apenas si podía recordar cuando fue pintada. La pintura mostraba a su hermana Kayla, cuando tenía 11 años, y a su hermano, Evan, de 9, hincados al lado de una Jenna de apenas 3 años.

Mientras observaba las pinturas, Jenna se preguntó porque no había fotografías en esta casa. Una pintura era frágil; no la podías llevar al lugar que quisieras, y, obviamente, no la podías tener en una computadora. Las fotografías eran más convenientes, pero, de todas maneras, Jenna aún disfrutaba ver las pinturas. Le daban consuelo, ya que sabía que siempre que viniera a esta casa, las pinturas estarían ahí.

Camino más rápido de nuevo, dando la vuelta en la esquina. Finalmente, llegó a la cocina, donde su abuela estaba sirviendo panqueques y fruta fresca. Además de la guardería, esta era la habitación favorita de Jenna, por todos los maravillosos aromas. La abuela Jane era una chef excelente.

"Buenos días, abuela" la saludó Jenna cariñosamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. "¡Mmm, eso huele bien!"

"Buenos días, amor" le replicó Jane alegremente, dándole un plato. "Come… ¡tienes un día muy largo esperándote!"

Jenna gruño. "No puedo creer que ya nos tenemos que ir. Me encanta estar aquí."

"Lo sé querida. Pero tus padres tienen que trabajar en América, y ¿no van a ir con ustedes Kayla y Evan por el resto de las vacaciones?"

Jenna le puso algo de miel a sus panqueques y los empezó a cortar en pequeños trozos. "Sí" le dijo a su abuela, asintiendo. "Aunque no estoy segura de estar lista para verlos… ¡Sabes cómo les gusta compararnos a nuestros padres!"

"Tus padres te aman como eres" la aseguró Jane. "Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad. Solo quieren que tú seas feliz."

"Sé que quieren que sea feliz" admitió Jenna. "Pero pienso que quieren que sea feliz como _ellos_ quieren. Preferiría tomar mis propias decisiones."

Jane sonrió. "¿Sabes? A veces me recuerdas mucho a tu bisabuela."

"¿En qué?" inquirió Jenna, aunque había oído eso varias veces. Comió uno de los pedazos del panqueque.

"Para empezar, te pareces mucho a ella, excepto por tu cabello oscuro, que estoy segura heredaste de la familia de tu padre. Pero, también, ella no se daba por vencida, y no dejaba de creer lo que quería. Mi mamá era una cuentacuentos, como tú, siempre lista para una nueva historia. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te contaba historias acerca de un lugar llamado la Tierra de Nunca Jamás, y el chico que jamás creció? Esas eran ideas de tu bisabuela. ¿Tenía imaginación, no?"

"Sí" Jenna recordaba la historia del chico que jamás creció, pero en ese momento se olvido de su nombre. Había disfrutado especialmente esa historia, y se preguntaba si quizás podía ser verdad. Después de todo, eso era mucho para ser inventado; tenías que tener muchísima imaginación para crear un lugar como Nunca Jamás.

La abuela Jane se dio cuenta de que Jenna había terminado su desayuno. "Ahora ve" la urgió. "Haz tus maletas para que estés lista cuando tus padres se quieran ir al aeropuerto."

"Claro." Pero, Jenna no se quería preparar para irse. Quería quedarse en la mesa y oír a su abuela contándole la historia de cómo se conocieron ese chico y Wendy, como Wendy había estado desesperada por irse de su casa, que tan testarudo e inocente había sido el chico con respecto a ciertos temas de conversación.

Claro que sabía que tenía un hogar al que regresar. Nada duraba para siempre. Las semanas pasadas habían sido maravillosas, pero tenía una vida que vivir en América. Con un suspiro interno, Jenna se dirigió hacia las escaleras hacia la guardería y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

"¡Peter! ¡Peter!"

El chico abrió los ojos y se sentó inmediatamente. Aquí estaba de nuevo, durmiéndose en una rama de un árbol, soñando las cosas como alguna vez fueron, cuando la vida era sin preocupaciones, y cuando cada día era una aventura. Los días que Wendy vivió en Nunca Jamás fueron los mejores de su vida.

El día que le había dado el dedal, era una memoria que no podía borrar, a pesar de las muchas veces que lo intentara. Y aún así, lo había dejado ahí a pensar en sus sentimientos, _solo_. Incluso se había llevado a sus Niños Perdidos; afortunadamente, al pasar el tiempo, había encontrado a otros niños. Como había prometido, el chico había visitado la ventana de Wendy frecuentemente, pero la mayoría de las veces, ella ya no tenía tiempo para él. Incluso, una vez la había visto afuera de la casa, tomada de la mano de otro chico de su edad. Pero esto había sido demasiado para él - ¿cómo se atrevía a pasar tiempo con un _nuevo___amigo? Los celos surgieron dentro de él, y desde entonces, no había visitado la casa de los Darling, hasta la noche pasada.

El chico había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin visitar a Wendy. ¿Habían sido días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Podía haber jurado que había sido más, pero la noche pasada había probado que no había pasado tanto tiempo como pensaba. Después de todo, la había visto en la guardería, justo como la había dejado.

"¡_Peter_!" le grito un chico robusto y joven con chinos rojos desde debajo de la rama del árbol. "¡Levántate, Pete! Queríamos ir por una aventura, ¿recuerdas?"

Peter saltó de su rama y voló hacia el piso. "Vamos, Scar, ¡apenas me levanté!" discutió él, estirando sus piernas y brazos. "¿La aventura no puede esperar, al menos por un momento?"

"Ugh" gruño Scar, con sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo. "¡Parece que ya nunca quieres divertirte! Es como si estuvieras _creciendo _o algo así." Los dos chicos se estremecieron al pensar en eso. "Bueno, ¿Dónde está Tink? Tiene que venir con nosotros."

"¿_Todos _ustedes van a ir?" Peter alzo una ceja. "¿Y Klutzy? ¿En serio crees que pueda soportar otra herida por sus escapadas? Sabes con cuantos troncos y cosas se ha tropezado estos últimos días."

"No lo puedes detener. No eres su _madre_. Bueno, supongo que tampoco _ella _lo podría detener, considerando las circunstancias." Añadió Scar tras pensarlo un poco. "Ok, ¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? Sé que vendrá con nosotros."

Peter pensó por un momento. ¿Dónde estaría Tinkerbell? Se la había llevado a la vieja casa de los Darling, e incluso habían echado un vistazo. Wendy estaba adentro, durmiendo, y Tinkerbell había volado hacia ella para jalarle un mechón de cabello. Y entonces, cuando Wendy se estaba despertando, Tinkerbell se metió al armario, y ahí era donde Peter había visto por última vez a la hermosa hada. Pensó que tenía que ir a recogerla esta noche.

"Tinkerbell fue a ver a las otras hadas, pero regresará esta noche." Medio-mintió Peter, sin estar seguro de que decirle a su pequeño amigo. Scar jamás había conocido a Wendy, así que no entendería si le decía donde estaba Tink y porque.

Scar simplemente se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo que no lo molestaba. "Está bien" murmuró él. "Iré por los otros niños, e iremos a visitar a las sirenas. O algo así" Corrió a buscar a Klutzy y al resto de los Niños Perdidos.

Peter voló a visitar a los indios, pero sabía que no iba a conseguir sacar a Wendy de sus pensamientos.

"Cariño, ¿necesitas un chicle para el despegue?" pregunto Elizabeth Parker, buscando algo en su bolso.

Jenna asintió, esperando que algo de goma de mascar le ayudara a destaparse los oídos. Estaba sentada al lado de un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, que estaba dormido, roncando. Sus padres estaban sentados a un lado de ella, y su madre le estaba extendiéndole un chicle.

Jenna sacó su iPod, y puso la música de manera que se repitiera, y se puso los audífonos en las orejas. Vio por la ventana y suspiró. Iba a ser un largo vuelo.

Tinkerbell estaba en un mar de ropas. Estaba atrapada en una especie de caja - ¿tal vez una maleta? Sabía que no debía haber desobedecido a Peter, que podía haber molestado a Wendy en otra ocasión. Pero ahora estaba atrapada aquí, y le podía tomar mucho tiempo regresar a Nunca Jamás, incluso si podía escapar de esto.

El tiempo había pasado, los Niños Perdidos habían cenado, nueces y bayas, y ahora estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, contándose historias de la aventura de hoy. Peter vio mientras en sol se ponía y se pregunto si Wendy estaría viéndolo también. Ese pensamiento le trajo calor y consuelo aunque jamás lo admitiría.

En este momento, casi todas las personas en el avión estaban dormidas.

_¿Cuanto más se va a tardar este vuelo?_ Se pregunto Jenna, mirando por la ventana. Vio la puesta de sol, con sus bellas sombras rosas, naranjas y rojas mezclándose, y eso la relajó un poco. Finalmente, se hartó de su aburrimiento, así que le bajó el volumen a su iPod y cerró los ojos, dejando que los pensamientos tranquilos se la llevaran.

Tinkerbell golpeo con sus pequeños puños el cuero café en el que estaba encerrada, pero no sirvió de nada. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esta monotonía? ¿Cuándo regresaría a Nunca Jamás con Peter y los niños?

Estaba muy oscuro afuera. Peter se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que Wendy estuviera dormida, así que decidió volar de regreso a su casa para rescatar a Tinkerbell del armario. Incluso podría visitar rápidamente a Wendy. El simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y se pregunto porque esta chica lo ponía tan loco y a la vez tan maravilloso.

Los Parkers estacionaron su coche en la entrada de su casa de Florida. Jenna agarró sus maletas y las metió a la casa, corriendo a su cuarto. Dejó las maletas en el piso, y se aventó sobre la cama. Aunque Jenna amaba Londres, también extrañaba estar aquí, en el lugar en el que había vivido siempre, donde conocía a todos los chavos de su edad y donde había tenido los mismos vecinos por años. Y ahora estaba de regreso. _Hogar._

Cuando las maletas fueron aventadas en el piso, Tinkerbell pudo sentir que su contenedor se salía de control y sintió que iba hacia el piso. Se agarró de un par de jeans, con miedo de soltarse. ¿En que se había metido?

Peter voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Londres, y ya estaba afuera de la guardería. La ventana, como sospechaba, estaba abierta, pero el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Solo quedaba la cama y el armario. Peter se metió al cuarto, y empezó a abrir los cajones, buscando a Tinkerbell, consternado al no encontrarla ahí.

¿Qué tan lejos tendría que buscar?


	3. La búsqueda

**Aquí está el 3° capítulo de la historia, me tarde un poco porque esto de la universidad es bastante pesado, pero bueno, el punto es que esta traducción sigue.**

**Gracias Kari, por tu review.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de James Matthew Barry, y la magnífica historia es de Leigh A. Sumpter, así como los personajes de Jenna y sus amigos y familiares.**

**Capítulo 3**

El sol de la mañana entró en el cuarto de Jenna el siguiente día, cuando se despertaba con un bostezo. Se había quedado dormida encima de la cama, inmediatamente después de llegar a su cuarto la noche pasada. En el momento en el que Jenna estaba intentando abrir los ojos, pudo oír que su celular empezó a sonar.

_No ahora,_ pensó Jenna, sentándose para poder tomar su teléfono azul del buro que estaba a un lado de ella. Presiono un botón para contestar, y contestó cansadamente. "¿Bueno?"

"¡Hola, Jen!" la voz del otro lado se oía amigable y familiar. "Vi que llegaron anoche. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"¿Allie?" pregunto Jenna, con un tono tembloroso, ya que se acababa de despertar. Claro, sabía que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y vecina, Allie Cohen la que le estaba hablando. Le hablaba cada verano en la mañana cuando regresaba de Londres. "¿Cómo te puedes levantara tan temprano?"

"¿Cómo puedes seguir dormida?" le respondió Allie, tan alegre como siempre. "Además, ya son las 10:30. Creo que todo el vecindario ya está despierto ahorita." Se detuvo un momento. "Y, ¿qué tal está Londres este año?"

"Me divertí" replico Jenna, sonriendo mientras recordaba cada atracción turística que había visitado por millonésima vez. "Lo mismo de siempre, pero sabes que amo esa ciudad. Desearía que mis padres no se quisieran regresar tan pronto."

"Oh, sí" acordó Allie. "Siento lo mismo cuando voy con mi familia a Californio. Déjame decirte, ahí hay tantos chavos _guapos_. ¿Y en Londres? ¿Conociste a algún chavo?"

Jenna rió, sabiendo lo loca que estaba su amiga respecto a los chicos. "De hecho, le hable a un chavo lindo en el avión… Jordan, creo… ¿O Jacob? Se me olvida. Pero no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ni siquiera intercambiamos números o algo así, si es lo que quieres saber."

"¡Eres demasiado tímida!" exclamo Allie, con algo de diversión en su voz. "Si fuera yo, ¡definitivamente hubiera obtenido su número de teléfono! Pero creo que estás demasiado ocupada pensando en Adam como para pensar en este chico Jordan-Jacob-Johnny o lo que sea."

Jenna se sonrojó furiosamente, aunque sabía que Allie sabía que a ella le _encantaba_ Adam Clarke. Las dos chicas habían conocido a Adam desde que se cambió cerca de sus casas hace diez años, y las dos habían sido sus amigas cercanas desde ese entonces. Sin embargo, Jenna no se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Adam habían cambiado hasta hace seis meses. Claro, que Adam tampoco se había dado cuenta- al fin y al cabo, su amistad siempre había sido platónica, ¿verdad?

"¿Jenna?" dijo Allie fuertemente por el teléfono. "¿Estás ahí?"

"Lo siento" murmuro Jenna. "Sí, estoy aquí."

"Que bien. Porque, estaba pensando la noche pasada, que si no regresabas de Londres con un novio o algo por el estilo, podías preguntarle a Adam si quería ir contigo a la fiesta de Lanie el viernes."

Todos sabían que Lanie Somers hacía las mejores fiestas de verano cada año, en la casa de campo de su familia. Lanie era una amiga casual de Jenna, Allie y Adam, así que naturalmente, los tres estaban invitados. Pero al pensar en la sugerencia de Allie, las orejas de Jenna se sonrojaron.

"¿Y-yo?" tartamudeo. "Pero, Allie, no sé si…"

"No te hagas la inocente, Parker" le dijo Allie. "Sabes que te encantaría estar tiempo extra con él."

"Claro." Admitió Jenna. "¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿No te sentirías como mal tercio o algo así?"

"Um… sí, bueno…" el tono de la voz de Allie se contuvo un poco. "Brad Lawler me pidió que fuera con él mientras estabas en Londres. Así que no te preocupes por mí." Se detuvo un momento. "¡Tengo una idea!"

"¿Que es…?"

"Pregúntale a Adam si quiere ir contigo como amigo. Dile que vas a estar muy aburrido viéndonos a Brad y a mí, y necesitas a alguien que te acompañe." Sugirió Allie. "No se puede negar a eso."

A pesar de su timidez cuando se trataba de los chicos que le gustaba, Jenna estuvo de acuerdo al final. "Supongo que puedo hacer eso."

"_Ese_ es el espíritu, Jen." La sonrisa en la voz de Allie era fácilmente identificable a través del teléfono. "Ok, ven a mi casa al rato para que veamos que vamos a usar el viernes. Y _asegúrate_ de llamar a Adam e invitarlo a la fiesta antes de que haga otros planes. Te hablo después."

"Nos vemos, Al" replico Jenna, colgando el teléfono. Pero Jenna estaba nerviosa, no estaba segura de que pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos a Adam. Su mente estaba corriendo, mientras se preguntaba que le iba a decir. _Hola, Adam._ Ensayo en su cabeza. _Soy yo, Jenna Parker. Sabes que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno, te va a encantar esto… Me has gustado desde hace tiempo. Y la fiesta de Lanie es en menos de una semana, y Allie me dijo que te debería preguntar qué fueras conmigo. Sé que de seguro ya vas con alguien más, pero me estaba preguntando, si no ibas con nadie, si te gustaría que fuéramos juntos…_

Se oía como una completa idiota- y además, lo sabía. Jenna sabía que tendría que llamar a Adam pronto si quería ir a la fiesta de Lanie con él, pero decidió que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Obscuridad.

Esa fue la primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta Tinkerbell cuando se despertó esa mañana. Al principio pensó que todavía estaba dormida, o en una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba _Peter_? Había prometido regresar por ella, le había prometido sacarla de la obscuridad del cuarto de Wendy. Pero ahora estaba atrapada, y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Esto no era Nunca Jamás; de eso estaba segura.

Su cabeza estaba en una tela muy suave- la almohada perfecta, en su opinión. Pero la vida en esta obscuridad era depresiva y frustrante, y la pequeña hada no sabía que iba a hacer o que le iba a pasar.

Jenna se estiró, se levantó, y abrió la maleta que estaba más cerca. Ojeó rápidamente el contenido de esta, y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que necesitara por el momento, así que se dirigió a su closet para elegir la ropa que iba a usar.

Y de repente vio luz. Tinkerbell tuvo que parpadear antes de poder ver algo, pero cuando la recamara de Jenna se hizo clara, supo por alguna razón que tal vez esta situación no iba a ser tan mala. Mientras no estuviera siendo arrojada de un lado a otro en la obscuridad, mientras Peter regresara por ella, Tink sabía que iba a aprovechar su modo de vida. Y sentía que Peter la iba a encontrar de nuevo. Siempre lo hacía.

En un lugar llamado Nueva York, el sorprendente chico volador fue visto volando justo sobre el Edificio Empire State.

"¡Mamá, mira!" chilló una pequeña niña de cuatro años de edad, señalando con el dedo el cielo. "¡Mira al chico!"

La mujer de mediana edad movió con cuidado el dedo de la niña. "Katie, querida" la regaño con una voz tranquila. "Es de mala educación señalar a la gente."

"¡Mami!" intento Katie de nuevo. "¡Está volando! ¿No lo ves?"

"Cariño. Sabes que los chicos no pueden…" pero de repente, la madre no estaba viendo a su hija; en lugar de eso, estaba viendo hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de su hija. Entonces grito. "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Hay un chico volando ahí!"

Por ese grito tan fuera de lugar, al principio la madre de Katie recibió varias miradas de personas disgustadas.

"No le debería mentir a su hija de esa manera, señora" le dijo un señor de negocios solemnemente.

Pero pronto, todos los que estaban en esa esquina estaban tras el "magnífico chico volador". La multitud se incrementó cuando más gente vio la figura extraña en el cielo. ("¿En serio podría ser una persona?" era lo que la mayoría quería saber). Pero Peter era mucho más rápido que ellos, y dejo la ciudad de Nueva York atrás con una bola de residentes y turistas jadeando.

Una hora después, un artículo llamado **Se detectó un posible chico volador en la Gran Manzana** estaba en varios de los periódicos del día.

Jenna caminó hacia la puerta principal de Allie e hizo sonar el timbre. Mrs. Cohen le había dicho mil veces que podía entrar sin tocar si quería, pero Jenna era el tipo de persona que no haría una cosa así.

La puerta se abrió. "¡Jenna!" chilló Allie, dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo. "_Entonces_, ¿ya le hablaste?"

"¿Hablarle a quién?" pregunto Jenna inocentemente, entrando a la casa. Pero sabía de qué estaba hablando Allie. "¿Adam?"

"Duh, Adam." Le dijo con una mirada asesina Allie. "No le has hablado, ¿verdad?"

"Yo-eh… se me olvido… oops" Claro que no era verdad. Esa llamada era en lo que había estado pensando Jenna toda la mañana.

"¡No se te olvido!" exclamo Allie, mientras entraban en su recámara. "Sabes que no se te olvido. Sé que no se te olvido. Solo te da miedo llamarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Allie, _por favor_. Deja de estarme regañando." Jenna sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre. "Solo que… no tuve tiempo esta mañana, eso es todo."

La expresión de Allie regresó a ser una de felicidad. "Esa es una mentira. Pero bueno." Decidió ella. "Le podemos hablar ahora." Tomo su celular rosa y blanco de su mesita de noche, lo abrió, y marcó el número de Adam.

"¡Vamos! ¿No podemos decidir qué vamos a usar para la fiesta?" Jenna gimió desesperada. "¡Sabes lo que siento por él!"

"¡Shhhh, Jen! Está sonando." Allie se puso el teléfono en la oreja. "Hola, Adam. Hm, Hm, no, no mucho… Jenna está conmigo en este momento. Si, también te manda saludos." Cubrió con su mano el teléfono. "Se nota que te quiere" le dijo a Jenna, que se sonrojó y volteó la cara.

"Sí, regresó la noche pasada. Aja. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con cada palabra que oía. "Oh, Adam, antes de que se me olvide… Jenna quería hablar contigo. Si no sé porque, pero ella _insistía_." Tuvo que contener una risita. "Ok, aquí está…" Allie le dio el teléfono a Jenna, tras lo cual corrió hacia su closet, se metió por un momento, y se empezó a carcajear.

¿A-Adam?"Pregunto Jenna, escuchando por el teléfono. "Soy Jenna."

"Lo sé." Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba más profunda de lo que recordaba. "Hola, Jenna. ¿Cómo estuvo Inglaterra este año?"

Jenna sonrió para sí misma, esperando que fuera una de sus conversaciones normales. "Fue muy divertido" dijo ella. "Estarás orgulloso de mi. Tome muchas fotos. Definitivamente te las tendré que enseñar."

"¡Definitivamente!" exclamo Adam felizmente. A pesar de que le encantaba la fotografía, no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar, así que se enojaba un poco cuando Jenna regresaba de Inglaterra sin fotografías. "Por cierto, Allie dijo que tenías algo que preguntarme. ¿Que era?"

"Si" dijo Jenna, buscando palabras en su mente. _Adam, estoy obsesionada contigo. Adam, eres en quien pienso antes de irme a dormir. Adam, ¿en qué momento pase la transición de ser tu amiga a ser alguien que apenas puede conversar contigo?_ Sabía que no podía decir nada de eso. "Um, vas a ir a la fiesta de Lanie, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Jenna respiró profundamente. "Bueno" empezó. "Allie y yo íbamos a ir, pero ahora que ella y Brody van a ir juntos, van a estar uno encima del otro…" le sonrió a Allie, quien (ahora sentada en su cama, pretendiendo leer una revista) se sonrojo. "Me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos ir juntos" Apenas hubo sonido en la otra parte de la línea.

"Sé que tal vez parece muy aventado" añadió Jenna rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole más a prisa. "Solo quería saber si querías pasar tiempo conmigo en la fiesta, ya sabes, como amigos…"

"Claro" respondió Adam finalmente, con un tono diferente. "Como amigos."

"Genial" respondió Jenna con una sonrisa. "Te enviaré un mensaje después para que veamos cómo vamos a irnos este año."

"Te llamo después."Los dos adolescentes se esperaron para ver si el otro colgaba, y un minute después, cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno había colgado, dijeron avergonzados, "Adiós."

Por el resto del día, Jenna sintió que estaba flotando.

Tinkerbell voló cerca de la ventana del cuarto de Jenna, y encontró un hogar atrás de unas muñecas de porcelana que Jenna no había tirado desde niña. Tink sabía que las muñecas no eran tan bonitas como ella, pero tendría que ocupar ese lugar por ahora.

_Deberían estar orgullosas por estar cerca de mi belleza_, pensó Tinkerbell, segura de sí misma. Con eso, se sentó a un lado de una muñeca gorda, y empezó a hacer una lista de todas sus fortalezas.

"¡Lea todo sobre el asunto! ¡Se vio a un chico volando por los Estados Unidos!" Había panfletos brillantes en un puesto de periódicos en la pequeña ciudad de Ohio. "¡Obtenga su copia aquí! ¡Tenemos imágenes, desde Nueva York!"

"No creería en esa basura si fuera tú" le dijo un señor anciano que iba pasando por la calle al chico que estaba vendiendo periódicos. "Uno de esos engaños que se oyen. Los chicos jóvenes usan las computadoras para hacer ese tipo de fotografías falsas." Entonces, hablando para sí mismo, dijo. "No gastaría mi dinero en esa porquería."

"Y, ¿Cómo explica eso?" exclamo un adolescente de sexo indeterminado, con cabello largo, ropas holgadas, y una mala complexión.

Todas las personas que estaban en la calle se quedaron boquiabiertas al voltear hacia el cielo. El mismo chico que estaba en la foto, estaba volando, envuelto en hojas verdes.

"Hijo, ¿me das una de esas copias?" le dijo el hombre anciano al chico que estaba vendiendo los periódicos.

"¡Ahora te costará extra!" clamo el vendedor, triunfantemente.

Pasaron un par de días desde que Jenna había sobrepasado su temor de pedirle a Adam que fuera con ella a la fiesta. Ya no estaba tan nerviosa cuando le hablaba, aunque aún no lo había visto cara a cara. Y eso iba a cambiar en tres días, cuando fueran a la fiesta de Lanie juntos.

Tinkerbell había pasado desapercibida. Sabía que eso era lo mejor; ya que si un adulto la encontraba, terminaría en las manos equivocadas. Pero necesitaba atención, alguien que le dijera lo hermosa que era. Quería a Peter, y lo quería _ahora_.

Peter estaba ahora en Kentucky, en medio de unos arbustos detrás de la casa de alguien, sin hacer ningún sonido, sabiendo lo mal que se ponían las personas cuando sabían que podía volar. Se preguntaba como estarían los Niños Perdidos. ¿Estaban bien sin él y Tinkerbell que los guiaban? Estaba segura que Tiger Lily y el resto de los indios sabrían como cuidar a los chicos, pero él extrañaba Nunca Jamás, y no podía esperar a encontrar a Tinkerbell para poder regresar.

_Me pregunto dónde estará Tink._ Pensó para sí mismo. _¿Será posible que Wendy esté ahí?_

Con este pensamiento lindo y calmante, Peter se quedo dormido.

**Recuerden, los reviews son amor!!!**


	4. Eclipsada

**¡He aquí otro capítulo de la historia!**

**Gracias Kari, por tu review; te dedicó la traducción de este capítulo.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de James Matthew Barry, y la magnífica historia es de Leigh A. Sumpter, así como los personajes de Jenna y sus amigos y familiares.**

**Capítulo 4**

"¡Ya llegamos!"

Jenna estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, marcando otro día en su calendario, cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió. Por curiosidad, salió hacia el pasillo para investigar, y encontró a su hermano y hermana entrando a la casa.

"¡Jenna!" chillo Kayla en el momento en el que la vio, abrazándola fuertemente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien" replico Jenna, con su voz más apagada, aunque estaba feliz de ver a sus hermanos. También abrazó a su hermano. "Es bueno verlos… ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Sabes cómo es" le respondió Evan con un suspiro. "¡Completamente loca! Será bueno tener un rato libre con todos."

"Harvard también es bastante intenso." Le dijo Kayla a Jenna. "Me encanta. Pero, _Dios_, las vacaciones no llegaban lo suficientemente rápido."

"Wow" Jenna estaba sorprendida al ver cuanta presión podían soportar sus hermanos sin desbaratarse, y esperaba que si podía aprender algo de ellos, fuera eso. "No me puedo imaginar la universidad en este momento. Aun espero que salga bien de secundaria."

"Hey" le dijo Evan firmemente. "Te irá bien. Solo llévate las cosas tranquilas y estarás bien." Le sonrió a su hermana como si fuera a decir algo más, cuando de repente…

"¿Son esos Kayla y Evan?" dijo la voz de Elizabeth Parker en el otro cuarto, acercándose cada vez más con cada palabra.

"Creo que sí" respondió Daniel Parker, y apareció en el cuarto con su esposa.

"_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_" Kayla y Evan dejaron el resto de sus cosas en el piso, y corrieron a saludar a sus padres, y de Nuevo, Jenna se sintió como la que sobraba. Claro que amaba a su hermano y hermana, y siempre eran confiables cuando los necesitaba, pero, cerca de sus padres, Jenna era a la que olvidaban. Entre sus excelentes carreras de derecho y medicina, el talento musical de Kayla, y el gran potencial físico de Evan, sus padres parecían estar impresionados solo con sus hijos mayores.

A Jenna no la ignoraban completamente – sobresalía en sus propias actividades, y era reconocida por sus habilidades. Pero cuando ella y sus padres discutían su futuro, siempre incluía el seguir los pasos de sus hermanos.

Era casi como si tuviera que pelear por ser ella misma. Para ellos, el que ella escribiera era un pasatiempo, algo que hacía para divertirse. Varias veces, cuando les intento explicar que era algo que ella quería estudiar como carrera, sus padres descartaron la idea inmediatamente.

"Sí, eres talentosa." Le decían. "Pero las oportunidades de que publiquen tu libro…son muy pocas, a pesar de que seas talentosa. Te conviene más estabilidad…obtener un trabajo en donde sepas que siempre te va a ir bien." Entonces Jenna suspiraba y apenas si escuchaba mientras sus padres hablaban de las opciones que habían tomado sus hermanos en el pasado.

Sabía que este verano iba a ser la repetición de todas las veces que sus hermanos los visitaban, así que mientras Kayla y Evan se dirigían a la cocina con sus padres, Jenna se volvió a meter a su cuarto, y se conecto en el Messenger en su computadora. Dudaba que la fueran a extrañar.

Ahora, Tinkerbell se empezaba a preguntar si a Peter se le había olvidado que estaba perdida. Sabía que en el pasado, la memoria del chico no era muy buena, pero desde que Wendy había ido a Nunca Jamás, la memoria de Peter había mejorado mucho. Tink solo podía esperar que aun estuviera en su mente, y que la rescatara como había planeado.

_Todos están como No Conectados._ Esa fue la primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta Jenna cuando se pudo conectar en el Messenger. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que Adam estaba como no disponible. Curiosa, Jenna vio su mensaje.

"_Ahora no estoy. Háblenme al celular si me necesitan. ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!"_

Mañana. ¿Qué iba a pasar mañana? Jenna tuvo que pensar por un momento. Hoy era jueves, así que mañana era viernes. El viernes…

_La fiesta de Lanie._ Se dio cuenta Jenna. Podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

Algo en los sentidos de Peter le decía que Tinkerbell estaba más cerca de él ahora. Encima de los cielos de Alabama, siguió volando hacia la dirección donde se sentía más cómodo, confiando en que pronto encontraría a Tink. Cuando o donde iba a pasar eso, no sabía, pero el pensar en eso lo reconfortaba.

Después de cinco minutos en la computadora, Jenna se dio cuenta de que sus contactos se iban a tardar un poco en regresar, así que puso su estado como No Disponible, y puso un mensaje para el que quisiera hablar con ella.

"_Aburrida. ¡Ya quiero ir a la fiesta mañana! Háblenme si me necesitan._"_-Jen._

Unos diez minutos después, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Espero hasta que sonara por segunda vez para ver quién era, y ver si quería responder. En la pantalla apareció "COHEN", y Jenna supo exactamente quién era. Apachurró un botón y contestó. "Hola, Allie."

"¡Jenna! Vi que tus hermanos llegaron hace un momento. ¿Has estado hablando con ellos, viendo que han hecho?" la voz de Allie era muy vivaracha. "¿O tus padres están sobre ellos, como siempre?"

"Acertaste con la segunda opción. Tienes tanta suerte, Al. ¡Tus padres nunca te comparan con Becky!"

"_Bueno_, lamento recordártelo, pero Becky apenas tiene ocho años. Sería horrible si mis padres empezaran a compararnos."

Jenna tuvo que sonreír con eso. "Bueno, al menos _tu_ eres la hija mayor. ¿Qué va a pasa5r cuando Becky sea mayor-siempre será comparada contigo?"

"Ah, ¿y cómo voy a saber? Al menos tú y tus hermanos son _amigos_. Al menos, _tú_ no tienes que cuidarlos." Le señalo Allie.

"Cierto." Jenna pausó por un momento, sabiendo que sus hermanos la habían cuidado en el pasado. "Y, ¿Qué ha pasado en tu casa?"

"Absolutamente _nada_. Esperaba que pudieras venir o algo así… Hubiera ido a tu casa, pero hablando de mi hermana pequeña, se supone que a estoy cuidando en este momento. ¿Vienes?"

"Déjame preguntar." Jenna dejo un momento el teléfono, y fue a la sala, donde sus padres y sus hermanos estaban platicando. "¿Mamá?"

"¿Sí, querida?" Elizabeth Parker salió de la cocina por un momento, sonriéndole a su hija menor.

"¿Puedo ir a la casa de Allie?"

La sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció y frunció el ceño. "Oh, cariño." Le dijo, después de una ligera pausa. "Sabes que tu hermano y tu hermana apenas llegaron, e íbamos a comer una linda cena de bienvenida. ¿No me ayudas a poner la mesa?"

Jenna suspiró y regresó a su recamara. "Lo siento Al, pero creo que estoy forzada a escuchar a mis padres presumir de mis hermanos un poco más. Te invitaría, y también a Becky, pero sé que mi mamá solo preparó para cinco personas."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Allie con voz casual. "De todos modos, te veo mañana, antes de la fiesta. ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu mama, verdad?

Jenna tuvo que pensar un segundo antes de contestar. "Sí." Respondió. "Sé que es el cumpleaños veintitrés de Kayla, y todo, pero ya le había preguntado a mi mamá, y me dijo que estaba bien que fuera con ustedes. Ya quiero que sea mañana."

"Yo también. Ahora me tengo que ir; Becky me está rogando para que le haga la cena. Te hablo después."

"Adiós." Jenna había ido a las fiestas de Lanie antes, en la primaria, pero nunca había estado tan emocionada.

Ahora, en la mente de Tinkerbell, sus pensamientos ya no estaban ocupados en las comparaciones entre su físico prefecto y el de las muñecas de porcelana. Ya no señalaba sus imperfecciones ni se reía de ella, no tampoco pensaba en planes que usaría en contra de Wendy tan pronto supiera que iba a ser de ella. Ahora, Tinkerbell solo pensaba en Peter, y a pesar de sus preocupaciones, podía sentir que él estaba cerca, y vendría por ella pronto.


	5. ¡Crece!

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Jaja, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**La traducción de este capítulo se la dedico a mini-sierra, gracias por entender, y espero que sigas leyendo la traducción.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de James Matthew Barry, y la magnífica historia es de Leigh A. Sumpter, así como los personajes de Jenna y sus amigos y familiares.**

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Cómo que no puedo ir?"

Era la mañana del viernes cuando Jenna preguntó esto. Estaba parada en medio de la cocina, con las manos en las caderas, esperando a que su madre, que estaba ocupada cocinando, le respondiera.

"Ya me oíste. No puedes ir." Le dijo Elizabeth, algo preocupada mientras movía su creación en el horno. "Va a haber más veranos, más fiestas. ¡Te puedes perder una!"

"¡Pero _mamá_!" se quejo Jenna. "Ya le dije a Lanie que iba a ir, y la gente _espera_ que yo esté ahí. Tengo una vida social, ¡sabes!"

"Cariño, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana. A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por la gente que amamos – sobrevivirás, te lo aseguro. ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto una fiesta?"

_Desde que le pregunté a Adam si quería ir conmigo._ Pensó Jenna resentida, pero sabía que era más prudente que no dijera nada. "Te pregunté desde hace un mes si podía ir." Dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Me dijiste que estaba bien. Si te preocupa el medio de transporte, puedo conseguir que alguien me lleve y me traiga. No tendrías que hacer nada."

"Jenna, el problema no es el medio de transporte. ¿No te das cuenta desde cuando no estamos los cinco juntos? Lo siento, pero no vas a ir a la fiesta de Lanie y se acabo." Y satisfecha con sus últimas palabras, Elizabeth siguió preparándose para esa noche.

Jenna entró a su cuarto, murmurando palabras en voz baja. Simplemente había mencionado lo emocionada que se sentía por ir a la fiesta en el desayuno, cuando su madre le recordó que era el cumpleaños de Kayla, y que nadie iba a salir. Gracias a Dios, Kayla se había ido a visitar a sus amigas antes de eso, ya que si no hubiera oído a Jenna quejándose por no poder ir a la fiesta de Lanie.

Claro que Jenna la había comprado un regalo a su hermana (un bonito brazalete), y le había deseado feliz cumpleaños, pero no estaba de humor como para cancelar sus planes de hoy para pasar tiempo con su familia.

Marcó primero el número de Lanie para avisarle que no iba a ir.

"Tengo una reunión de familia" le dijo a su amiga tristemente. "Me gustaría poder ir."

"¡Oh, eso es horrible!" le dijo Lanie con una voz preocupada. "¿Necesitas que alguien te traiga o…?

"No, gracias." Le aseguró Jenna. "Simplemente algo se presentó."

"Ok, bueno, si cambias de parecer, puedes venir cuando quieras."

"Gracias."

La siguiente llamada que hizo fue a Adam. Intentó hablarle primero a su casa, pero nadie contestó. Tampoco estaba conectado, así que intento hablarle a su celular. Rogó porque lo tuviera prendido. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Hola, chicos, soy Adam. No puedo contestar mi teléfono en este momento. Deja un mensaje y te hablaré después." Recitó su correo de voz.

Jenna suspiró. "Hola Adam, soy Jenna. Sólo te hablaba para decirte que no puedo ir a la fiesta de Lanie hoy; es una larga historia, pero no puedo ir. Algo se presentó. No tienes que hablarme. Sólo…sólo pásatela bien. Estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho." Se detuvo por unos segundos, sabiendo lo estúpida que debía de sonar, y sintió que se sonrojaba. "Bueno…adiós."

La tercera y última llamada que Jenna hizo fue a Allie, que contestó inmediatamente. "¿Jen Parker?" adivinó ella.

"Hola Allie." Jenna replicó con una voz desanimada, de la que se dio cuenta su amiga inmediatamente.

"Ok, Jenna. ¿Qué te está molestando? ¡Tenemos una fiesta en un rato!"

"Es sobre eso." Le dijo Jenna. "No puedo ir."

"No puedes…" le tomo un momento a Allie procesar esto. "¿Desde cuándo no puedes ir? Ayer estábamos tan emocionadas sobre esto. E ibas a tener tu momento con _Adam_."

"Supongo que mi momento no va a funcionar." Entonces Jenna le explicó porque no iba a poder ir.

"Eso es muy injusto. Además, si tu mamá quiere que _definitivamente_ te quedes en casa por el cumpleaños de Kayla, te hubiera dicho desde antes."

"Eso fue lo que pensé. Me siento tan mal – ya le hablé a Lanie y a Adam para avisarles que no podía ir. Me hubiera gustado saber desde antes." Se mordió el labio.

"Hey, tal vez yo tampoco vaya. Tal vez podría ir con ustedes a celebrar… _podría _ salir ahorita a comprarle un regalo a Kayla." Le dijo Allie sinceramente.

"No." La urgió Jenna. "Sal a divertirte esta noche. No dejes que te arruine el día. ¡Sólo recuerda decirme todo lo que pase mañana!"

"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó Allie. "Porque Lanie invita a tanta gente que de seguro no se va a dar cuenta que no estoy."

"Sabes que no es cierto, _sabes_ que Brad no va a poderte quitar los ojos de encima. Sólo ve y diviértete. Si ves a Megan Gardner coqueteando con Adam, quítasela de encima, por favor." Megan Gardner era una chica muy molesta de su escuela, que estaba loca por Adam Clarke. Jenna se detuvo por un momento. "¿Y Allie?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por ser tan buena amiga."

El corazón de Peter latía cada vez más fuerte mientras volaba sobre Orlando, Florida. Mientras los turistas con orejas de ratón en Disneylandia lo señalaban en el cielo, se apresuraba más, sabiendo que Tinkerbell debería de estar a unas horas de distancia. Y ahora, el pensar en su amiga que no lo había dejado jamás, le daba más fuerza.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Kayla! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

El cuarto estaba oscuro, iluminado solamente con las velas del pastel, mientras todos le cantaban a Kayla Parker. Apagó las veinticuatro velas (veintitrés de su edad, una para buena suerte), y todos aplaudieron con gran alegría. Todos, excepto Jenna, cuyos aplausos eran sin nada de felicidad.

Las luces se prendieron de nuevo. Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Daniel Parker, Elizabeth, Evan, Jenna, Kayla, sus mejores amigas Courtney y Rhea, y su novio con el que regresaba terminaba, Alex, que se suponía estaba en otro lado. Ahorita, Kayla y Alex decían que no estaban juntos, pero basándose en el collar que él le había comprado y en las sonrisas que compartía, Jenna sabía que al final de la noche ellos iban a estar juntos de nuevo.

Elizabeth empezó a cortar el pastel, como lo hacía cada año en cada cumpleaños. "OK, la primera es para Kayla", dijo, pasando un plato desechable con una rebanada de pastel a su hija mayor. "La que sigue es para Evan, luego Rhea, luego Courtney, Alex, Daniel (pero él está a dieta, así que su rebanada será pequeña). Jenna, ¿Qué tan grande quieres tu pedazo?"

"Sólo un trozo." Dijo ella, extendiendo sus manos para recibir el plato. Comió unos pequeños bocados, y tuvo que admitir que era delicioso. Sin embargo, la exuberancia del cuarto se estaba haciendo demasiado detestable. "Iré a tomar un poco de aire unos minutos, ¿OK?" Hizo la silla un poco para atrás y se levantó.

"Apúrate Jenna, o no te tocara un segundo pedazo" le advirtió Evan, bromeando, pero ella ya estaba en frente de la puerta principal. Jenna no podía soportar estar toda la tarde en una… atmósfera tan… alegre. Toda la tarde había sido demasiado dulce para ella.

Jenna dejo que el cálido aire de verano y los tranquilos vientos la distrajeran de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido esta noche. La hermosa puesta de sol fue casi suficiente para hacer que se olvidara de la fiesta de Lanie, de Kayla, de Evan, de sus padres, olvidarse de todo. Casi.

"¿Jenna?" la llamo una voz de la calle. "¿Eres tú?"

Caminando por el sendero que llevaba a su casa, Jenna se acercó a la persona que la había llamado. "Hola Adam" lo saludo tímidamente, pero al mismo tiempo preguntándose que hacía ahí. "¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta de Lanie?"

"Oh, ya sabes" dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida a Jenna. "Algo se atravesó" le hizo señas para indicarle que se sentara a un lado de él en el porche.

"Pobre Megan" bromeó Jenna.

"¿Megan Gardner?"

"Sí, ella. No va a tener a nadie para acosar, si no estás en la fiesta."

Adam se rió entusiastamente. "Es tan molesta. Tal vez si no fuera tan excéntrica todo el tiempo, me gustaría." La sonrisa de Jenna se desvaneció un poco. Adam continuó. "Aunque tal vez no. No es mi tipo."

"¿Tu _tipo_?" Jenna no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario. "Jamás supe que tú tuvieras un tipo, Adam."

Los ojos azules de Adam taladraron en los suyos, con una expresión sincera en su rostro. "Bueno, sí lo tengo."

"¿Lo tienes?"

"Sí" dijo él. "Lo tengo."

Jenna decidió investigar un poco más, insegura de que obtendría una repuesta de parte de Adam. "Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo?"

Adam se detuvo, tomando un momento para hacer para atrás su cabello rubio con la manso. Después de un momento que fue muy largo, él volteó hacía el cielo, que se estaba empezando a obscurecer.

"Esto me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños" dijo él, cambiando de tema. "Y nos sentábamos afuera de la casa todas las noches de verano, hasta que nuestros padres nos decían que nos metiéramos. No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"A decir verdad." Replico Jenna, sonriendo. "Me acuerdo perfectamente."

"¿En serio?" Adam parecía estar sorprendido. "Eso fue cuando teníamos seis años. No puedo creer que te acuerdes."

"Pues sí me acuerdo." Mientras ella decía esto, el cielo se atenuó considerablemente. Las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar sobre ellos. Jenna señaló hacía arriba. "Son muy hermosas hoy, ¿no lo crees?" declare ella, refiriéndose a las estrellas.

Hubo otro silencio largo e incómodo antes de que Adam cambiara de tema de nuevo. "Allie me dijo sobre ti. Me refiero a lo que piensas de mí."

Las mejillas de Jenna se sonrojaron, y fijo su mirada en una grieta en la banqueta para evitar la mirada de Adam. "¿Y?"

"Bueno, quería saber si es verdad. Por eso me quede en casa hoy. ¿Te gusto… de esa manera?"

"¿De qué manera?"

"¿De más que un amigo?"

Un momento pasó en silencio antes de que Jenna asintiera avergonzadamente. "Sí." ¿Cómo podía hacer una palabra que su corazón latiera más fuerte?

Adam suspiró aliviado. "Bien." Dijo él. "Entonces ella no estaba mintiendo."

"¿Eh?" Jenna apenas si podía mantener la mirada fija, así que se quedo viendo al suelo.

"En serio me gustas Jenna." Continúo Adam. "Pregúntale a Allie – sabe cuántas veces he hablado si parar acerca de ti por el teléfono. Había jurado mantener el secreto acerca de todo… y finalmente, ayer, me dijo que tú sentías lo mismo. Ahora dime que no estaba mintiendo."

"No, no mentía." Susurró Jenna, ahora viéndolo directamente a los ojos. "También me gustas mucho…"

Y de repente sintió un torbellino de emociones, especialmente de excitación, y se aumentaron cuando Adam se inclinó hacia ella. ¿La iba a besar? El corazón de Jenna empezó a latir más fuerte hasta que…

"¡_Jenna_!" Alguien la llamó. "¿Qué estás hacienda?" Era Daniel Parker, el padre de Jenna, que se estaba acercando a ellos.

"Papá, no es nada, ¡lo prometo!" exclamó Jenna, moviéndose hacia atrás. "Estábamos sólo hablando, lo juro." Por dentro, Jenna le estaba mandando una mirada asesina a su padre, que había arruinado por completo el momento. Sabía que nada iba a pasar esta noche, pero esperaba que esa "historia" se pudiera repetir _sin_ interrupciones.

"Me parece que estaban haciendo algo más que _hablar_." Gruñó Daniel, principalmente a Adam, quien se encogió de hombros y replicó. "No hice nada para lastimar a su hija, señor."

"Adentro" le dijo Daniel a Jenna, señalando la casa. "Ahora."

Se despidió de Adam agitando la mano, con los ojos tristes mientras se dirigía a la casa con su padre detrás de ella. "¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, papá!" chillo en el momento en que entraron a la casa.

"¿Dónde habías estado?" Elizabeth estaba paseando a un lado de la puerta. "Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, ¿por qué no estás celebrando adentro?"

"Eso no es justo, mamá. ¿No puedo tener dos minutos de privacidad?"

"No me gusta ese chico." Daniel declaró. "Parece que trae problemas. ¿No se droga o algo por el estilo?"

"Papá. Es Adam Clarke. Ha vivido en la misma calle que nosotros por años."

"A mí me parece un delincuente juvenil." Murmuró él.

"Pues no lo es. ¿No puedes confiar en mi juicio aunque sea una vez?" Las lágrimas descendían por la cara de Jenna mientras pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado.

"No hasta que aprendas a tomar las decisiones correctas." Intervino Elizabeth. "Dijimos específicamente que te tenías que quedar en la casa para el cumpleaños de Kayla. Antes de que te brindemos responsabilidades, tienes que crecer."

"No si lo puedo evitar." Replicó Jenna ferozmente. "Ya no tengo seis años. No necesito que tú y mi papá se la pasen mandándome como lo hacen constantemente. Tengo una vida – tengo amigos. Y tienen que aceptarlo."

"Vete a tu cuarto," ordenaron sus dos padres al mismo tiempo. "Ahora."

_Con gusto_, pensó Jenna con resentimiento, mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto, azotando la puerta y asegurándose de cerrarla con seguro. Entonces, se aventó sobre la cama, enterró la cabeza entre sus almohadas y empezó a llorar.

Peter voló hacia el suelo. Algo dentro de él hizo que se diera cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba en este momento, era el correcto. Se movió sigilosamente hacia cada casa, y se asomó en cada ventana buscando a Tinkerbell. Finalmente, llegó a una casa rosa y empezó a buscar en cada una de las ventanas. Nada. Nada. Nada que alguien quisiera saber de este cuarto.

Al final, se detuvo en una recámara, en la que una niña estaba llorando. Y Peter sintió una extraña conexión con ella, mientras se acercaba más a la ventana, que estaba algo abierta. Le parecía familiar, y entonces se dio cuenta. Y a pesar de su gran juicio, la llamó.

"¡Wendy!"


	6. El mejor que ha existido

**Hola de nuevo (sonrojo). Sé que dije que iba a actualizar más rápido, pero se me atravesaron algunas cositas que me lo impidieron, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo seis.**

**Gracias ClariHanyou por tu review, espero que te guste la siguiente traducción.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de James Matthew Barry, y la magnífica historia es de Leigh A. Sumpter, así como los personajes de Jenna y sus amigos y familiares.**

**Capítulo 6**

"¡Wendy!" la llamo la voz. "Soy, yo - ¡Peter!"

Este arrebato provocó dos reacciones, una de Tinkerbell y la otra de Jenna. Al oír la llamada de Peter, Tink salió desde atrás de las muñecas de porcelana, llena de entusiasmo y envidia. Peter había venido por ella, al fin, pero parecía que sólo estaba interesado en la chica Wendy, que lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Llena de celos, Tink decidió quedarse callada y escuchar el diálogo entre los dos amigos perdidos.

Jenna, más que nada, se sobresaltó. Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que estaba cerca, y entonces preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. "¿Quién está ahí?" Se levantó, y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana. "¿Quién eres?"

Peter le lanzo su sonrisa más traviesa y a la vez adorable. "Oh, lo siento, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?" Abrió completamente la ventana, y le hizo señas para que se acercara, y ella se acercó. "No nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, Wendy. Soy _yo_. ¡Peter! ¿No me vas a saludar?"

Ahora que estaba bastante cerca del chico que le había hablado, se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había visto antes, aunque había algo llamativo en su apariencia. Era más alto que Jenna, aunque no por mucho, y tenía un cabello rubio revoltoso que en ese momento estaba muy despeinado. Además, tenía unos ojos azules increíbles…

Jenna sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no conozco a ningún Peter." Le dijo tristemente. "Aparentemente no conozco muchas cosas. ¿A quién estabas buscando?"

"Wendy, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?" Los ojos del chico, aunque ya eran bastante grandes, se ensancharon al pensar en esto. "¿Wendy?"

"Aquí no vive ninguna Wendy." Le dijo Jenna sencillamente. "Tampoco en el vecindario. Lo siento. ¿Qué dirección buscabas?"

El chico se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna en el rostro. "¿Dirección?" repitió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

_¿No sabes que es una dirección? _Jenna estuvo tentada a preguntar esto incrédulamente, pero en contra de su propio juicio, le explico al chico. "Ya sabes, una dirección. En donde vives, a donde te envían revistas, facturas. Cartas."

"¡Vaya, Wendy! No has cambiado mucho." El chico sonrió ampliamente, con una cara de orgullo. "Siempre has estado hablando de cartas."

"¡Claro que no!" replico Jenna a la defensiva, confundida respecto a con quien estaba hablando y de qué se estaba defendiendo. Había algo intrigante acerca de este chico y su misterio, su risa, sus ojos – era simpático en realidad. Pensó de nuevo, y lo observo de nuevo. _Bueno, tal vez no,_ decidió ella, _aunque tiene bastantes músculos. Y una linda sonrisa._ Claro, su corazón le pertenecía a Adam Clarke. "Y no soy Wendy."

"Claro que sí. Yo soy Peter Pan, tú eres Wendy Moira Ángela Darling, y ella es Tinkerbell." De repente, el chico, Peter volteó hacia la figura resplandeciente en el piso del cuarto de Jenna, por segunda vez. Algo en su cerebro por fin cuadró. "¡Ven aquí Tink!"

_¿Eh?_ Jenna estaba sin habla. Vio que Peter tenía algo pequeño en su mano, le hablaba y se reía con eso, y pudo jurar que oyó algunos chillidos en respuesta. Ahora Jenna se tenía que ajustar.

De repente, las memorias le llegaron súbitamente, un remolino de fotografías e imágenes, de voces e historias. Peter Pan, ese era el chico que se había llevado a su bisabuela al País de Nunca Jamás. Su nombre completo había sido Wendy Moira Ángela Darling, y con él se presentaba a los extraños, fueran adultos o niños. Tinkerbell era la celosa – y hermosa – chica en miniatura que tenía alas. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿O las historias de su niñez se estaban volviendo realidad?

"Oh, por Dios. ¿En serio eres Peter Pan?" preguntó sin aliento.

"No, soy un bacalao" respondió Peter sarcásticamente. "¿En serio eres Wendy Darling?"

"No, de hecho, soy su bisnieta. Mi nombre es Jenna Parker. Es un placer conocerte." Jenna le extendió la mano, la cual Peter tomo reaciamente. De la mano, la jaló más cerca a la ventana.

"Espera. Entonces, ¿no eres Wendy?" le preguntó, sin intentar disimular su desilusión. "Pero te pareces tanto a ella."

"Es genética" le explico Jenna rápidamente, sabiendo que Peter no iba a entender. "Muchas personas comentan nuestro parecido. Pero, oh, por Dios. Eres _el_ Peter Pan."

Peter asintió. "Soy el mejor que ha existido." Añadió, principalmente para enfatizarlo. Sin embargo, su cara decayó, después de pensar un poco. "Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser Wendy tu bisabuela? Las bisabuelas son viejas. ¡Wendy es de mi edad! Si fuera tu bisabuela, eso la haría una vieja, ¿no? ¿No querría decir eso que creció?"

Jenna sintió la culpa corriendo por su cuerpo. Si este era el chico de las historias, si era el chico de sus sueños, entonces probablemente había pasado por mucho estrés emocional después de que Wendy dejara Nunca Jamás. Aunque no lo admitiera, él sentía algo por Wendy cuando eran amigos. Jenna sabía esto, y se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ofender, enojar o desilusionar a Peter.

"Lo ha hecho" dijo Jenna lentamente, su voz se quebró mientras hablaba. "Ha crecido."

Si había algo de esperanza en la cara de Peter, después de oír esas palabras, se desvaneció por completo. "Pero – pero, ¿qué hay de mí?" quiso saber, con la voz temblorosa. "Prometió que me esperaría. Lo _prometió_."

"Creció, Peter. Creció. Era lo mejor para ella."

"_Yo_ era lo mejor para ella. Yo soy el _mejor_ que ha existido. Soy lo _mejor_ que pudo haber tenido." Sus ojos se veían llorosos, como si no quisiera que las lágrimas cayeran, Jenna sabía, de acuerdo a los relatos, que Peter Pan jamás lloraba. Al menos, no en frente de otras personas. "Me lo _prometió_. Prometió que esperaría."

"Lo siento, Peter." Se disculpó Jenna, llena de simpatía. No podía dejar de sentirse responsable del sufrimiento por el que pasaba Peter en ese momento. Entendía el resentimiento y que se le debía haber partido el corazón, y eso hizo que se acercara a él. De repente, sintió el deseo de unirse a él para ir de regreso a Nunca Jamás.

"¿Qué ha pasado con los Niños Perdidos? ¿También han crecido?"

Jenna asintió. "Supongo que sí. La verdad no sé exactamente lo que les pasó; los enviaron a hogares adoptivos después de que llegarán aquí. Los Darling no tenían el suficiente dinero para mantener a todos esos niños."

"¿Dónde está Wendy?" exigió saber Peter. "Necesito verla. Sabe si esto es real."

Sus ojos cerúleos se clavaron en sus ojos castaños, y por un momento, Jenna vio algo más que enojo y dolor. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que el corazón de Jenna se empezó a acelerar. _¿Cómo puede ser real esto?_ Se preguntó. _¿Se estaban uniendo los dos mundos? ¿Estaba intentando el pasado conectarse con el presente?_

Interrumpiendo el momento, Jenna dijo suavemente. "Está muerta." Susurro. "Murió meses antes de que yo naciera. Lo siento."

Peter se volteó, soltando su mano, que había sostenido por un largo rato. ¿Su Wendy había crecido? ¿Su Wendy estaba muerta? Sabía que debía de haber venido antes, para poder prevenir todo esto. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Jenna entonces se sintió incomoda, viendo a un chico más o menos de su edad a punto de llorar. No era algo que viera muy seguido, más bien, nunca. "Está bien, Peter." Intento consolarlo. "Está bien. Por favor, no llores."

"¡No estoy llorando!" exclamo él. Entonces, recupero si compostura, y se paró derecho. "Simplemente estoy irritado, eso es todo," continuo, con una voz más suave. "Dijo que esperaría. No significan mucho las promesas, ¿verdad?"

"No, la verdad es que no" acordó Jenna, sonriendo tristemente. "Justo hoy, mis padres tampoco cumplieron su promesa."

"Adultos." Murmuro Peter. "No les importan los demás, solo se preocupan por sí mismos. Siempre he pensado eso."

"Entonces eres listo."

"Sí, hasta que tu bisabuela me engañó para que creyera que no todos los adultos son malos, y que las promesas duran toda la vida."

"Y no es verdad." Jenna se secó un ojo. ¿Había estado llorando? No lo sabía. "Me gustaría hacer una promesa que significara algo."

Se quedaron parados sin decir nada. Los dos parecían estar meditando en algo. Finalmente, interrumpiendo su momento de silencio, Tinkerbell golpeó con su pie la palma de la mano de Peter, fuertemente, y gruñó.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Fue lindo conocerte, Jenna." Peter sonrió ligeramente, y se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar. "Oye, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?"

El pensar en seguir a este chico sonaba cautivador y aterrador al mismo tiempo. "¿A dónde iríamos?"

"A casa, ¡por supuesto! Ya sabes, Nunca Jamás. La segunda estrella a la derecha, y derecho hasta la mañana" La sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó.

"¿Y cómo llegaríamos hasta allí?" Jenna no estaba tan segura de que le gustara la idea, considerando que tenía una vida aquí, pero no quería decir que no pudiera preguntar.

"Con polvo de hada, por supuesto – cortesía de Tinkerbell." Señalo a la pequeña mujer, que lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Jenna. "Volaremos."

"Bueno, no lo sé. Digo, es lindo de tu parte, pero – "

"¿Pero qué? Dijiste que tus padres no cumplen sus promesas, ¿cierto?"

Jenna dudo antes de responder, sin saber a donde la llevarían sus respuestas. "Cierto" replico tentativamente.

"Quieres tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Quieres ser niña por siempre, ¿cierto?"

Jenna se quedo callada. ¿En serio quería hacer eso? Sabía que hace unos momentos había dicho que no quería crecer…

"Ci – cierto" tartamudeó.

"¡Entonces ven conmigo!" la invitó Peter. "En Nunca Jamás, nunca tienes que crecer."

"No lo sé, Peter. Tal vez las cosas no funcionen para mí."

Peter frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en cómo convencerla para que fuera con él a Nunca Jamás. Finalmente, usó las palabras persuasivas y las dijo con la voz más tentadora posible.

"Imagínate un lugar" le dijo. "En el que los deseos más profundos de tu corazón se vuelven realidad, y puedes vivir una nueva aventura cada día. Imagínate un mundo en el que tus deseos son realidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes que crecer nunca. Olvida a tus padres. Olvida todo. Sólo vuela conmigo."

El chico tenía un punto. Ahora que mencionaba todo esto, Jenna se dio cuenta de que le encantaría ir con él a Nunca Jamás, al menos un poco de tiempo. Definitivamente, les enseñaría una lección a sus padres.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón" Jenna le sonrió a Peter. "He tomado mi decisión, Peter. Quiero ir contigo. Volemos a Nunca Jamás."


End file.
